This invention relates to an apparatus and method for disposing of evaporator condensate and more specifically to an air pump for aspirating the condensate from the drip pan of the evaporator coil in a refrigerated storage enclosure and depositing it for evaporation to the roof of the enclosure.
Applicant is unaware of the use of an air pump to withdraw condensate from the drip pan of an evaporator's coil located adjacent the ceiling of a refrigerated storage enclosure of the type, for example, set forth in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,509 or a building. Generally, in the prior art, the condensate is piped to a drain or other area and permitted to flow there by gravity or be pumped. This prior art method is satisfactory if there is a drain or other area for disposal proximate to the enclosure and if the enclosure is located in a climate which does not experience freezing temperatures. However, if the enclosure is portable it is often placed in areas where there is no drain to dispose of the condensate, for example, inside a building or on a large paved surface such as a parking lot. If the enclosure is a separate building or room in a building, it may be desirable to transfer the condensate to the outside surface of the roof of the building from which it can evaporate rather than pipe it to a drain. If the drain is at a location remote from the enclosure, extensive piping and large pumps may be needed. Such piping may also require extensive insulation and the expense of electrically heating the pipe to prevent freezing.
The present invention solves the problems posed by condensate disposal methods of the prior art by utilizing an air pump located on the top of the enclosure which has concentric pipes extending into the drip pan of the evaporator coil The condensate is entrained in a rapid flow of air between the pipes and brought back to a storage container. When the air flow shuts off, the stored condensate is permitted to drain into a large open pan from which it can evaporate into the atmosphere.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a superior apparatus and method of collecting and disposing of evaporator coil condensate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a totally self-contained disposal apparatus enabling the storage enclosure to be located anywhere including climates where freezing temperatures are experienced.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a method of removing the liquid condensate from an evaporator drip pan wherein the apparatus has no moving parts in contact with the condensate that can freeze and thus cause a malfunction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a disposal apparatus of the subject type which can be relatively easily and inexpensively installed in both new and existing refrigerated storage enclosures.
These and other objects and purposes of this invention will be understood by those acquainted with the design and construction of refrigerated storage enclosures and air pumps upon reading the following specification and the accompanying drawings.